Content
by December Jewel
Summary: Suguru finds that even the simplest things can be peaceful. HiroSuguru


I know I should post chapters for my other stories, but I like torturing you guys! -smiles innocently- I will update _Just Dreaming_ tomorrow, though!

**Date Written:** February 8, 2006 – 1:30 A.M.

**Warnings:** Hiro/Suguru, some Tohma/Suguru, and one-sided Tohma/Eiri ****

Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own!

**GRAVITATION**

He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. It just happened one day after practice. He wasn't expecting it to happen and when the other boy kissed him, he was shocked… and scared. He never had this much attention when he was younger; his parents were always gone on business trips. The only person that ever gave him any affectionate displays was his cousin, Tohma.

But that all stopped when he met Yuki Eiri. The blonde man was someone that his cousin could and would never acquire and that was a challenge towards him. It didn't matter that Suguru was the one who wanted to learn the piano, it didn't matter that Suguru was family, it just simply didn't matter what Suguru's feelings were.

Thinking back on the past, Suguru knew that he should have never felt anything towards his cousin but family love. Plus that kiss the other day, gave him hope and showed him that there was more to the world then just work, that he was allowed to be loved and love in return.

If that was true, then, why did he run out the door after it happened?

It didn't make any sense to the synth player and he knew it probably never would. Half of him wanted to go to the guitarist and kiss him like his life depended on it, while the other half wanted to scream and never come out of his apartment. So, here he was, soaking in the bath tub with bubbles and scented fragrances floating in the air. The tub was long enough to fit his body so he didn't have prop his feet up and the small pillow under his neck worked away all the aches.

Sighing, Suguru raised a hand, filled with bubbles, and blew at them, watching each one scatter away and land on the floor. One bad thing about playing with the bubbles was that he would have to clean the tiled floor after the bath.

Suguru started cursing at the doorbell and stood, grabbing a towel to dry off some, and then wrapping it around his stomach. Before he exited the bathroom, he grabbed a bathrobe off a rack and put it on as he walked towards the door. Opening the door, he was slightly surprised to see the man of his thoughts standing in front of him. "Nakano, what are you doing here?" he questioned softly, pulling the robe tighter around him.

Hiro fidgeted for a while before answering, carefully speaking his words, "May we talk?"

The synth player nodded his head, moving to the side so the other boy could walk in. He shut the door and turned around to face Hiro. "Just make your self at home. I'll be right back."

Ignoring the questioning stare that burned into his back, he walked to the bathroom. Shutting the door, he sighed as he looked at the bath water. "Maybe another day," he murmured sadly. Suguru was looking forward to soaking in the bath for two hours and thirty minutes of a soak didn't really satisfy his needs.

His thoughts drifted back to the guitarist in his living room and he shook his head at the thought of the other boy taking over the job. He knew Hiro would have no objections if that kiss was any example, but if they did take it further, he wanted to go slow.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. "Do you want anything to drink? Eat?"

Hiro shook his head. "Just wanted to talk."

"Right." Suguru sat down on the couch and tensed when Hiro moved closer. "About?"

A small and quick kiss to his cheek was his answer but the other boy also decided to answer in words, "I think you know what about."

Suguru swallowed deeply and shut his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Hiro, we…."

"What? We what?"

Turning his body around, he faced the guitarist and shuttered at the look in Hiro's eyes. If the other boy kept looking at him like this he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold back anymore. "Should take this slow?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but inside he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it slow anymore.

Hiro seemed to sense the confusion and leaned closer, capturing the pink lips in between his. He knew the synth player wasn't sure about everything but maybe, Hiro would be able to help him make sense of this. Just the two of them; together and alone. Feeling Suguru wrap his arms around his neck, Hiro pressed the other boy back onto the couch so he was leaning over the younger one. Hiro planned on taking things slowly, so he wasn't worried about losing control.

The kiss he stole earlier at the studio wasn't something he planned to happen. He just couldn't take it anymore. Suguru had been sitting there at his keyboard and was biting his lips as he raked a hand through messy hair. The synth player had the air of innocence and tiredness around him and it made Hiro want to hide the other boy in his apartment and to never let him leave.

Pulling away, Hiro stared at boy underneath him before moving to kiss the exposed neck lightly with a small bite. He gave a small 'umpth' when Suguru pulled him down closer to where there was no space between them. Smelling the watermelon hair, he breathed in deeply. "I love you." Hiro wasn't expecting to hear the words to be returned. He just wanted the other boy to know of his feelings.

Suguru pulled the guitarist's face towards his again and kissed him lightly on the lips before saying, "I love you too." He laid his head back and smiled when Hiro snuggled into the embrace.

Thinking back to his thoughts earlier, he reprimanded himself for not wanting the closeness. It was everything he had ever wanted and could ever wish for. He was content.

**GRAVITATION**

Hoped you like!


End file.
